


Fuzzy Forms

by Celestriakle



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [4]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: A strange spell forces Gamzee and Karkat into new shapes.





	Fuzzy Forms

With Jade’s help, the trolls had collectively identified what their fallen comrades had become: Gamzee, a spectacled bear, and Karkat, an ermine. Gamzee, however, couldn’t care less what his new body was called. All he wanted was another jar of honey, and for that angry little best friend of his to stay perched on his head and keep using him as a watch post. Maybe they could even cuddle a little when he got tired; he certainly was chattering a lot up there…


End file.
